On a sunny morning, Christopher rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $9.57 each and baskets of mangos for $5.48 each. Christopher decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of mangos before heading home. How much did Christopher need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Christopher needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the mangos. Price of bananas + price of mangos = total price. ${9}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Christopher needs to pay $15.05.